Bukan Pangeran Kodok
by theysayharu
Summary: Eijun mendapat saran dari hantu penjaga sekolah tentang bagaimana memperbaiki kemampaun batting-nya yang bersaing ketat dengan siswa sekolah dasar. Fanfiksi yang didedikasikan untuk #shibamuratales dengan tema pilihan, The Frog Prince.


_**Daiya no Ace belongs to Yuuji Terajima.**_

 _ **The Frog Prince belongs to Brothers Grimm.**_

 _ **I do not own anything. This is just a non-profit fanfiction.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima belas menit berlalu dari pukul dua pagi, dan Eijun masih sibuk berlatih di tempat latihan _indoor_ Seido. Haruichi dan Zono yang biasa ikut mengayunkan pemukul sambil menemaninya berlatih lemparan sampai larut malam sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing satu jam yang lalu. Namun, kali ini ia tidak melatih lemparannya, melainkan fokus pada pukulan.

Eijun sadar kelemahan terbesarnya ada pada kemampuan _batting_ -nya yang menyaingi anak sekolah dasar. Ia tahu dirinya jauh tertinggal oleh anggota kelas satu lainnya seperti Haruichi dan Furuya. Apalagi, turnamen musim gugur sudah di depan mata. Eijun tahu ia tidak boleh bermalas-malasan.

"Baiklah, dua puluh pukulan lagi!" Eijun menyemangati diri sendiri.

Ia membentuk kuda-kuda dan memusatkan titik berat di pinggul dan kaki kanannya, kemudian mengayun sekuat tenaga.

"Oh!" bibir Eijun membentuk lingkaran. Ayunan barusan cukup kuat. Mungkin bisa menghasilkan _homerun_ , pikir Eijun percaya diri. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya. "Aku tidak boleh melupakan sensasi pukulan itu! Aku harus mengingatnya dengan tubuhku!"

Namun, sepuluh ayunan berikutnya, dan tidak satu pun yang mampu menyamai sensasi pukulan yang _menurutnya_ bisa menciptakan _homerun_ tadi.

Bahu Eijun merosot. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menempelkan ujung pemukul ke dahinya, berharap dingin dari permukaan benda panjang itu bisa merambat ke otaknya, dan membantu ia berkonsentrasi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tawa mengganggu usahanya.

Alis Eijun berkedut-kedut.

"Siapa di sana?!" tegurnya tanpa menoleh.

Namun, bukannya menjawab, Eijun kembali mendengar suara tawa. Ia berusaha menebak siapa pemilik suara tersebut, tetapi tidak berhasil.

Eijun berputar menghadap pintu, berharap menemukan sumber suara, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Ia merinding. Pegangannya pada gagang pemukul mengerat.

"T-tunjukkan dirimu!" titah Eijun, kemudian dalam hati mengutuk dirinya yang sedikit terbata.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban, bahkan suara tawa tadi pun menghilang.

Menelan ludah, akhirnya Eijun melangkah mendekati pintu. Kedua tangan menggenggam pemukul. Kakinya bergetar.

Lima langkah sebelum mencapai pintu, suara misterius itu kembali terdengar.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan."

Eijun berhenti di tempat. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menahan napas, mencoba menebak dari mana asal suara itu.

"Kau butuh bantuan 'kan?" tanya suara itu lagi. "Aku bisa memberimu sedikit saran dalam memukul, kau tahu."

Telinga Eijun menajam mendengar kata saran dan memukul. Siapa tahu kalau ia mendengar saran dari suara misterius itu, kemampuan memukulnya betul-betul bisa meningkat.

Tergiur, Eijun nyaris melonggarkan penjagaannya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh lengah. Siapa tahu suara itu adalah milik mata-mata tim musuh.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Eijun, sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Aku? Oh, tidak penting," jawab suara itu dengan nada sambil lalu.

"Kalau kau tidak mengaku aku akan berteriak!"

"Kau sudah melakukannya..." terdengar helaan napas. "Baiklah, baiklah."

Eijun merasa ia berhasil memegang kendali.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, tapi aku adalah roh yang sudah melindungi sekolah ini sejak dahulu kala."

Atau mungkin tidak.

Ia sedang berbicara dengan roh penjaga sekolah?

Dengan hantu?

 _Sial_.

Seluruh rambut di tubuh Eijun mendadak berdiri tegak. Tangan dan kakinya bergetar. Sebuah keajaiban pemukul di tangannya tidak terjatuh.

"K-kau berbohong, 'kan?"

Si hantu terkekeh. "Tidak, Nak. Aku serius."

 _Sial_. _Sial_.

Eijun menelan ludah. Berharap getaran di suaranya tidak begitu nampak, ia bertanya, "Apa maumu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Tapi... kenapa?"

"Karena aku adalah roh penjaga sekolah ini dan aku tersentuh oleh semangat anak-anak dari sekolah ini, oleh _semangatmu_."

" _Aku_?"

Terdengar kekehan pelan lagi. Eijun jadi berpikir, mungkin sewaktu masih hidup si hantu adalah orang yang humoris.

"Iya, _kau_ , Sawamura Eijun. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun sekolah ini tidak pernah menginjak Koushien dan aku sangat ini membantu, tapi sayang, tiap kali aku ingin memberi saran mereka pasti berlari ketakutan."

Eijun tidak heran kenapa mereka berlari setelah mendengar bahwa hantu penjaga sekolah ingin memberikan saran agar permainan mereka bisa lebih baik. Ia sendiri sudah sangat ingin pergi dari sana, tetapi nada sedih dari si hantu membuat hatinya sedikit luluh.

"J-jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Eijun. Walaupun suaranya masih bergetar, tetapi ia merasa sedikit tenang. Ia pun menurunkan pemukul bisbol yang sejak tadi ia angkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku senang kau mau mendengar saranku!" suara hantu penjaga terdengar bahagia. "Dari yang kulihat selama ini, kau lumayan hebat dalam _bunt_."

Mendengar pujian, Eijun nyaris membusungkan dada. Hatinya diisi rasa bangga karena ada orang, atau arwah, yang memuji kemampuan _bunting_ -nya tanpa melecehkan kemapuan _batting_ -nya pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku memang lumayan kalau menyangkut _bunt_ ," sahut Eijun. Perasaan bangga terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

"Ya, karena itu kaubisa menggunakannya untuk mengasah kemampuan memukulmu."

Eijun memiringkan kepala. "Maksudnya?"

Terdengar helaan napas, atau bukan, karena yang berbicara adalah roh Eijun tidak tahu kalau ia bisa menyebutnya menghela napas.

"Lebih baik langsung kaupraktekkan saja," kata si hantu. "Ambil bola dan letakkan di atas penyangga."

Eijun berbalik, dan berjalan ke depan jaring yang tadi digunakan Haruichi untuk berlatih memukul bola. Ia mengambil bola dari keranjang, kemudian metakkannya, sesuai instruksi si hantu, di atas penyangga.

"Sekarang buat kuda-kuda seolah kau akan melakukan _bunt_."

" _Eh_?"

"Sudah, ikuti saja."

Alis Eijun berkerut, tetapi ia tetap mengikuti saran dari suara itu.

Ia membentuk kuda-kuda seperti akan melakukan _bunt_ , kedua tangan memegang pemukul seolah akan menahan momentum bola yang dilempar oleh _pitcher_ lawan.

"Sekarang coba kauayunkan seperti yang sudah diajarkan pelatihmu," instruksi si hantu lagi.

"Dari posisi ini?"

"Iya, dari posisi itu."

Eijun tidak percaya, tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Turnamen musim gugur kurang dari satu bulan lagi. Ia harus melakukan apapun yang ia bisa agar bisa bertahan di tim utama.

Masih dalam posisi _bunt_ , Eijun mengingat kalimat pelatihnya tentang cara memukul yang benar, kemudian mengayun sekuat tenaga.

Bola sukses membentur jaring penahan. Namun, bertahun-tahun bermain bisbol membuat Eijun yakin kalau pukulannya barusan berhasil melewati kepala _shortstop_ , berhasil membuatnya sampai di _base_ kedua.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Eijun. " _Woah_!" serunya. "Hebat sekali! Itu pertama kalinya aku bisa memukul sejauh itu! Tuan Hantu, kau lihat, 'kan? Yang tadi itu _base_ kedua, mungkin ketiga kalau kakiku secepat Kuramochi- _senpai_!"

Terdengar suara tawa, tetapi kali ini walau sekilas, familiar di pendengaran Eijun. Namun, ia masih tidak bisa menebak siapa pemiliknya.

"Sekarang kau percaya, 'kan?" tanya suara misterius itu. "Aku tidak berbohong. Sudah kubilang kaubisa menggunakan kemampuan _bunt_ -mu untuk mengasah pukulanmu."

"Iya, kau benar! Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Hantu!"

"Hei, aku bukan hantu. Aku ini _roh_ ," koreksi si hantu.

Eijun tertawa, "Sama saja."

"Terserah," balas si hantu. Dan Eijun yakin kalau ia bisa melihatnya, si hantu pasti sedang memutar bola matanya. "Nah, sekarang saatnya aku meminta bayaran."

Tawa Eijun terhenti.

"Ba-bayaran? Jangan-jangan..." napas Eijun tercekat. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

"Bukan," potong si hantu datar, seolah ia bisa membaca isi pikiran Eijun. "Aku tidak akan meminta nyawa atau darahmu, atau memintamu menciumku seperti di dongeng Pangeran Kodok yang terkenal itu."

 _Tapi kau memang bukan kodok_ , pikir Eijun. Namun, tidak ia katakan. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lega, karena permintaan si hantu tidak akan mengancam nyawanya.

"Jadi, apa yang kauminta?"

"Oh, mudah saja. Besok saat jadwal makan malam, di ruang makan tentunya, aku ingin kaumenyatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kausukai."

"..."

"Nak?"

"..."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku, _apa_?" tanya Eijun setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

"Oh, kupikir kaupingsan," si hantu mengembus napas lega. "Iya, aku ingin kaumelakukan itu sebagai bayarannya."

Eijun gagal paham.

Bagaimana bisa ia yang menyatakan perasaannya bisa dianggap sebagai bayaran untuk Tuan Hantu? Bukankah itu artinya ia yang untung, bukan si hantu?

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan?" tanya si hantu.

Eijun tersentak, tidak sadar kalau sepertinya ia baru saja menyuarakan isi otaknya.

"Aku ini roh penjaga Seido," sambung suara hantu misterius. "Aku senang membantu anak-anak yang berhasil menarik perhatianku, anak-anak yang memiliki semangat tinggi dan kau, Sawamura Eijun, adalah salah satunya."

Eijun tidak tahu ia harus merasa senang atau ketakutan. Karena, itu berarti selama ini Tuan Hantu selalu mengawasinya. Hantu itu bahkan tahu namanya! Ia lagi-lagi merinding.

"Kau... memang hantu yang baik hati!" seru Eijun. Takut sekalipun, ia tetap terharu. "Terima kasih banyak!" ulangnya.

Si hantu tertawa. "Cukup laksanakan tugasmu, Nak. Waktumu hanya sampai besok malam, aku pergi dulu."

" _Eh_? Pergi?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tuan Hantu?" panggil Eijun, tetapi masih tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat. "Kurasa dia memang sudah pergi," gumamnya. Dan Eijun tidak mau tahu kemana hantu itu pergi. Cukuplah malam ini ia harus berbicara dengan arwah penunggu sekolahnya.

Eijun melirik pemukul yang masih setia ia genggam dengan tangan kiri. Ia kembali dipenuhi semangat setelah mengetahui kalau ia ternyata bisa memukul dengan benar dari posisi _bunt_. "Baiklah! Sepuluh pukulan lagi!"

Eijun berada di pukulan kelima saat ia menyadari sesuatu. " _Tunggu dulu_!" pekiknya. "Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang kusuka?! Di ruang makan, dan bertepatan dengan jadwal makan malam pula?! Artinya aku harus melakukannya di depan semua anggota tim?!"

Ia mendadak panik.

Tidak.

Eijun tidak akan, _tidak mau_ , melakukannya.

Namun, bayangan Tuan Hantu yang datang dan menuntut nyawanya sebagai ganti sukses membuat wajahnya pucat pasi.

Eijun mengembus napas pasrah. Sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

 **.**

 **.**

Lima belas menit kemudian Eijun kembali ke kamarnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Otaknya terus bekerja memikirkan bagaimana cara ia akan menyatakan perasaannya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat bertanya bagaimana Tuan Hantu bisa tahu kalau ia punya seseorang yang ia sukai, tetapi tidak pernah berani mengakuinya.

Namun, mengingat hantu itu bisa tahu nama lengkap, kekuatan, dan kelemahannya di olahraga kesukaannya, Eijun harusnya tidak heran kalau si hantu juga tahu siapa orang yang ia suka.

Karena kelelahan, dan butuh istirahat, Eijun akhirnya menyerah. Ia akan memilih cara yang selalu ia gunakan selama ini. Eijun akan menyatakannya secara _langsung_ , tanpa embel-embel, di depan semua anggota tim, layaknya seorang laki-laki sejati.

Maka di sinilah Eijun, kedua tangan memeluk nampan berisi menu makan malam, hendak mengambil tempat di samping orang yang ia sukai.

Beruntung tempat incarannya masih kosong. Eijun kemudian mendaratkan tubuh tepat di samping senior sekaligus _catcher_ idolanya.

Ia melirik sekilas idolanya yang juga seorang laki-laki, dan dari jarak sedekat ini, seniornya memang sangat tampan.

Awalnya Eijun tidak begitu yakin. Seingatnya ia pernah menyukai gadis teman satu kelasnya di sekolah dasar. Namun, semakin usianya bertambah, ia pun sadar. Bahwa selama ini ia memang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan gender saat menyukai seseorang.

Mau bagaimanapun Eijun bukan pemuda yang kompleks.

Ketika ia menyukai sesorang, ia tidak akan memandang fisik atau gender orang itu. Ia hanya tahu kalau ia menyukainya.

Sesederhana itu.

Eijun bisa merasakan tatapan bingung dan penasaran dari beberapa pasang mata di ruang makan itu. Ingin rasanya ia berbalik dan menusuk berpasang-pasang mata itu dengan sumpitnya. Namun, ia tahan. Ia harus menuntaskan misi balas budi yang paling _absurd_ ini.

Walaupun harga dirinya yang jadi jaminan, ia tidak peduli. Walaupun kemungkinan besar akan mendapat penolakan, ia sudah menyiapkan mental, atau setidaknya ia harap begitu.

Meletakkan nampan di meja, Eijun mengembuskan napas. Wajahnya terlihat serius, persis seperti ketika ia sedang berdiri di atas gundukan sebelum mengeksekusi lemparan yang akan menentukan nasib timnya.

"Oi, Sawamura. Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan Kuramochi, senior sekaligus teman sekamarnya, dari meja sebelah tidak ia hiraukan.

Orang yang menjadi targetnya menaikkan kedua alis. "Sawamura?"

Eijun mengangguk mantap, seolah meyakinkan diri. Ia hanya berharap Tuan Hantu melihat apa yang sebentar lagi akan ia lakukan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuka mulut.

"Chris- _senpai_ , aku menyukaimu!"

Kalimat itu Eijun ucapkan dengan mantap, lantang dan sangat jelas. Mata madunya, tidak menyiratkan ketakutan yang ia risaukan semalam, menatap tepat ke arah Chris. Sekalipun ia yakin semua yang memiliki telinga di ruangan itu bisa mendengarnya, ia tidak peduli.

Terlalu fokus pada idolanya membuat Eijun terlambat menyadari situasi sekitar. Ia tidak sadar kalau semua aktivitas tiba-tiba berhenti, dan tidak ada suara selain detak jarum jam di atas pintu masuk ruang makan.

Eijun hanya fokus melihat perubahan ekspresi Chris yang kurang dari tiga detik berubah dari terkejut menjadi tersenyum penuh pengertian.

Ah, hati Eijun meleleh.

Inilah salah satu alasan ia menyukai Chris- _senpai_. Seniornya ini selalu bersikap pengertian dan sabar menghadapi kelakuan antiknya.

Masih sambil tersenyum, Chris meletakkan tangannya di pundak Eijun. "Sawamura, kauyakin dengan apa yang kaukatakan barusan?"

Eijun mengangguk sekali. "Tentu saja, _Senpai_! Aku selalu mengagumimu! Kau orang yang baik dan sabar," jawab Eijun, "tidak seperti _catcher_ yang satu lagi," tambahnya sambil berbisik.

Chris menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar komentar tambahan Eijun, tetapi memilih untuk tidak membahasnya. "Aku tersanjung. Terima kasih," balas Chris. "Jadi apa yang kauinginkan? Haruskah aku menjawab pernyataanmu barusan?"

Wajah Eijun terlihat kosong. " _Menjawab_?"

Chris mengembus napas. Tangannya masih setia di atas bahu Eijun. "Maksudku, apakah kauingin aku menjawab perasaanmu atau..." ia memberi jeda sambil melirik ke arah pintu masuk.

Eijun ingin berputar mengikuti arah pandangan Chris, tetapi ia tidak bisa karena tangan di bahunya menahan gerakannya.

"Atau," ulang Chris, tatapannya kini kembali kepada Eijun. "Kauingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Kuramochi terbatuk di meja sebelah.

Eijun melotot dengan wajah merah padam.

Ia dan Chris-senpai, menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Eijun mencoba membayangkan ia dan Chris berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, berciuman... Eijun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _Tidak_.

Ia tidak bisa.

Imajinasinya bersama Chris tidak lebih dari tepukan penyemangat di punggung saat ia akan memasuki lapangan, senyum penuh pengertian saat ia melempar bola liar, dan kalimat tegas, tetapi penuh wibawa ketika ia berada di titik terendah.

Bukannya Eijun tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya melakukan hal-hal itu dengan seseorang. Tentu saja ia pernah.

Namun, ketika ia membayangkan menggenggam tangan seseorang, bukan telapak lebar milik Chris- _senpai_ yang ia pikirkan, tetapi tangan dengan telapak yang hampir seukuran dengannya, dan memiliki jari-jari yang panjang sehingga bisa menutupi milik Eijun ketika ia kedinginan.

Ketika ia membayangkan memeluk seseorang, tidak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan dibungkus tubuh tinggi dan besar milik Chris- _senpai_. Ia ingin tubuhnya bersandar di dada bidang, dan wajahnya bersembunyi di ceruk leher yang bisa ia gapai karena tinggi mereka tidak terlampau jauh.

Saat ia membayangkan mencium seseorang, bukan pula wajah tegas tetapi memiliki tatapan yang lembut, dan bibir penuh Chris- _senpai_ yang ia inginkan.

Imajinasi Eijun tentang ciuman pertamanya selalu melibatkan kekehan geli dari orang lain saat hidungnya membentur bingkai kacamata karena ia terlalu bersemangat ingin menyatukan bibir mereka, kemudian ia akan merasakan seringai jahil dari bibir yang menempel di bibirnya karena Eijun tidak bisa mengontrol warna wajahnya yang memerah padam, dan Eijun, kesal dan malu, akan menarik wajahnya hanya untuk ditarik kembali ke dalam pelukan dada bidang hangat, dan bibir lembut yang suka melempar komentar sinis itu akan melumat miliknya sampai ia lupa cara bernapas.

Bayangan Eijun tentang sepasang kekasih tidak pernah melibatkan nama Eijun Sawamura dan Chris Yuu Takigawa.

Tidak tahu sejak kapan, Eijun hanya menginginkan satu nama.

Nama orang yang tadi menyeringai penuh arti saat ia memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi penuh determinasi. Nama orang yang menguarkan aura kebingungan paling jelas di antara lautan tanda tanya saat ia mendekati meja Chris. Nama yang tidak pernah berani ia sebutkan dalam mimpi liarnya karena takut akan penolakan.

Ah, ya. Tentu saja. Takut akan penolakan membuatnya tidak pernah berani mengakui perasaannya.

Inikah yang sebenarnya Tuan Hantu maksud? Nama orang yang sebenarnya ia sukai, tetapi tidak pernah berani ia lontarkan.

Nama orang yang seingatnya tadi duduk di dekat pintu masuk...

 _Oh_.

Mata Eijun membola.

Rupanya, inilah alasan Chris sengaja melirik ke arah pintu tadi. Sekali lagi, idolanya sudah membantunya. Ia tersenyum penuh terima kasih kepada idolanya.

Chris, seolah bisa membaca dari ekspresi Eijun, mengangguk. Ia akhirnya mengambil tangannya dari pundak Eijun.

" _Bakamura_ ," bisik Kuramochi yang rupanya masih setia memerhatikan Eijun dan Chris.

Dan baru kali ini Eijun merasa ia memang pantas disebut orang bodoh.

Eijun kemudian memutar tubuh, mencari wajah yang dibingkai kacamata dan senyum jahil. Namun, ia tidak menemukannya.

Ia mendengar Kuramochi mengembuskan napas. "Dia langsung pergi tadi, katanya ingin kembali ke kamar, tapi kurasa itu karena dia cemburu dan kesal rencananya tidak berjalan lancar."

Eijun ingin mengomentari soal cemburu itu, tetapi ada hal lain yang menangkap perhatiannya.

"Rencana?" tanya Eijun bingung.

Kuramochi menunjukkan wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat. " _Ups_. Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahumu," katanya datar. "Kaupikir siapa yang paling mengetahui kelebihan dan kekurangan seorang _pitcher_ sepertimu?"

Eijun tahu jawabannya adalah _catcher_ , dan dalam kasusnya adalah _catcher_ tim inti. Eijun tahu, tetapi ia masih mencoba meraba situasi.

"Kuramochi, kautahu sendiri kapasitas otak Sawamura." Ryosuke, sejak tadi duduk di samping Kuramochi, menambahkan.

" _Onii-san_!" Eijun bergidik mendengar komentar pedas itu. Ia akui, ia terlalu fokus pada tujuannya sampai-sampai tidak ingat siapa saja yang ada di sana saat itu. Namun, tentu saja, ia masih bisa mengingat dan menyadari kehadiran satu orang yang sekarang ia cari.

Ia mengutuk dalam hati.

Seharusnya dari situ ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan kepada siapa sebenarnya hatinya berlabuh.

" _Aniki_ ," protes Haruichi. "Eijun- _kun_ hanya kebingungan, dan aku rasa dia masih belum mengerti."

Haruichi, seperti biasa, adalah dewa penyelamatnya. Betapa Eijun berharap di masa depan sahabatanya itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

Ia memang belum mengerti. Apa hubungannya rencana yang disebut Kuramochi dengan fakta bahwa _catcher_ adalah orang yang paling bisa memahami kelebihan dan kekurangannya?

Eijun kembali berputar menghadap Chris. Namun, Chris hanya tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda.

"Chris- _senpai_?!" pekiknya, putus asa.

Kuramochi lagi-lagi mengembus napas. Eijun takut setelah makan malam usia teman sekamarnya akan bertambah sepuluh tahun. "Aku rasa aku harus ikut campur, lagi."

"Tentu saja. Kausendiri yang memberikan ide itu padanya," timpal Ryosuke.

Eijun yang semakin bingung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kuramochi- _senpai_ , apa maksudnya rencana itu? Tolong jelaskan kepadaku!"

"Berisik, Bodoh." Kuramochi menutup telinganya. "Sudah kukatakan tadi, siapa yang paling tahu kelebihan dan..."

" _Catcher_ , iya. Aku _tahu_ itu," potong Eijun.

Eijun bisa melihat urat-urat kekesalan membentuk di dahi Kuramochi. Buru-buru ia meminta maaf sebelum menjadi korban gerakan gulat esktrim Kuramochi.

Kuramochi berdecak, tetapi memilih melanjutkan. Mungkin nanti, setelah masalah Eijun selesai barulah ia akan membalasnya.

"Aku lelah bertele-tele," Kuramochi mendesah. "Intinya, tidak ada roh penjaga sekolah. Yang ada hanya kapten yang _tsundere_."

"..."

"Sawamura?"

"..."

" _Oi_!"

"..."

"Wajahmu mengerikan!"

Eijun bangkit, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eijun- _kun_ , kaumau kemana?"

Eijun tidak menjawab sampai ia tiba di depan pintu yang terbuka. Tubuhnya berputar, dan dengan senyum lebar ia menjawab, "Membalas budi."

Tidak berhenti untuk mendengar respon teman-temannya, Eijun berlari dengan kamar nomor 203 sebagai tujuan dan satu kalimat yang ia gumamkan, kali ini, tanpa keraguan dan rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Tunggu aku, Miyuki Kazuya."

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Well... Fucking finally! #dibakar setelah molor sebulan empat hari dari dedlen, akhirnya kubisa publish untuk event shibamura tales (sekaligus fik pertamaku di faodi setelah bertahun2 jadi warga bayangan...). Bagi yg bingung, yg jadi tuan hantu itu myok, makanya di awal eijun ngerasa suaranya familiar, ugh, semoga aja pada nangkep dan ga kebingungan hiks...Dan ya, ini pake tema frog prince so plis tell me ini masih sesuai tema ;;;;;; But, honestly ff ini lebih ke persembahan buat dua orang receh dgn nama pena anclyne dan anagata 3 Nih. Udah aku bikin ya. Sori lha kalo maksa dan gaje (apalagi judulnya, yaowo gatau mau kasi judul apa, asli ga kreatip dan ga nyambung abis orz), kumasih berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan webe OTL...((Oh ya, awalnya fik ini pengen kubuat tanpa nyebutin nama myok sama sekali, tapi karena lagi pengen baik2 sama myok jadinya di ending kutambahkan. Sekali doang tapi ya, myok.))

Thanks for reading, and if you have any thought about the story, please press the review button below!

 **Regards** ,

 **Haru**


End file.
